


True Peace

by blacklionshiro (Fonbella)



Series: Bi Positivity One Shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/blacklionshiro
Summary: They're back with the Olkari for a political mission when Pidge gets infected by an alien virus. Cuddling ensues.





	True Peace

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [Tumblr](https://blacklionshiro.tumblr.com/post/160578022882).

Peace was an illusion. You may think it’s there, but only if there’s someone to keep it.

They all believed after defeating Zarkon, their work would be done. True, Voltron isn’t needed anymore, but a paladin’s work is never actually finished.

Which is why Pidge found herself back with the Olkari a few years later. They were having some trouble with a neighboring species, something that escalated from the Galra invasion. Civil wars were, after all, not uncommon post dictatorships.

It wasn’t a particularly hard task, they had already entered negotiations with the aliens, but still needed to stay a couple of days more to see it through to the end. Perhaps in the past Pidge wouldn’t have been so thrilled to spend her days in a tree house, but now? She quite enjoyed the view from up there.

Sitting by the window, Pidge pushed her laptop down her legs, actually looking outside. The sun had almost finished setting, the villa was starting to light up with candles and the tall trees had never looked more beautiful.

Inside the wooden house, the area she was in had a slightly more elevated ground than the rest of the place. A few cushions adorned the mattress she was sitting on and by her side stood a window so close to the floor she could still see everything outside even if she laid back down a little.

“Pidge!”

Lance’s shrill voice made her remove her earphones. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah?”

“You’re… working!” Lance sat down beside her and put a hand on top of the laptop, closing it. He then grabbed it and put it by her feet, far away from her reach.

“Huh… Yeah, I kinda like doing that.”

“Yeah, but you’re supposed to be resting.” Hunk came in, giving her a disappointed look.

Apparently because she had gotten an infection from a virus and had come with a bit of a fever and some headaches, those two have been acting like a mother hen to her. It wasn’t anything serious, the Olkari told them. She would be fine in a day or two. She did need a lot of resting though, which she was doing. But she could rest _and_ take care of her paladin business as well. Let Allura know how things are doing and all.

“I am! I was just… sending stuff to Allura and… Look, I’m resting!” Pidge pointed to herself. She was partially laid down on the floor, cushions surrounding her and a heavy purple mantle covered her legs. “I’ve been stuck here since yesterday, at least let me try and focus on something else.”

“Yeah, well.” Hunk started, sitting down by Lance’s side. “That’s kinda the opposite of resting. You shouldn’t be focusing at all, period.”

“If I can’t focus on anything, I get bored.” She pouted and crossed her arms. “It’s not even heavy work, sheesh. You two are overreacting.”

“In that case, I got an idea.” Lance crawled over Pidge, earning some verbal complaints from her, and settled himself by her other side, closer to the window. As gently as possible, he pulled her down onto the fluffy cushions, both laying down completely. “We just have to give you something to focus on.”

“Good idea, Lance!” Hunk removed his shoes and socks, settling down on her other side, the one closer to the living room area. “I like this.” He said, getting himself comfortable and nuzzling her under her chin.”

“Ugh, guys, it’s hot.” Before Lance could could joke about it, she continued. “I mean, actually hot, it’s what, spring? It’s not as cold outside anymore, you know.”

Despite the complaints, she actually looked for Lance’s hand, twining their fingers together when she found it. Hunk brought the cover over their bodies and did the same with her other hand.

“We like it warm anyway.” Lance caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. “It’s safe and cozy and… and warm and it just feel like us.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hunk chimed in, closing his eyes. “Cozy is good. I’d give you a bear hug right now but” he yawned. “Getting comfy over here.”

Pidge smiled, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe having a weird alien virus attacking her immunological system wasn’t so bad, if it gave her an excuse to cuddle with her boyfriends.

“You guys are so mushy.”

Her voice came out almost in a singsong, trying to contain her smile. It was impossible to, though. Hunk and Lance just made her feel like anything was possible so long as they were together and that nothing else mattered whenever they were this close.

“Aaawn, you know you love us.” Hunk murmured against her neck, finishing with a quick peck. “Good night, Pidge.”

“Good night, you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of prompts I got on Tumblr. The prompt was: _Bi lance I lov!!!! And poly lance/hunk/pidge all grown up and cuddlin orrr shklance!! (￣▽￣) I hope u feel better ❤️_.
> 
> Concrits are highly encouraged. Thank you for reading!


End file.
